Gift of the Lifestream
by jolt527
Summary: My first fanfic ever...a basic Cloud/Aeris Resurrection fic! This originally was the first part of what was supposed to be a series, but I got working on other stories. Sorry if you were one of the people waiting for a sequel, but please enjoy and R/R a


"Gift of the Lifestream"

by jolt527

"Cloud?" Tifa asked. "Can't you just let go of her?"

It was nighttime in Cloud's bedroom in the Costa del Sol Villa the gang was given for their efforts in saving the Planet. It was about two weeks since Cloud had banished Sephiroth to the Lifestream. All he could do now was to hold on to Aeris's memory. Aerisslain by Sephiroth on the altar in the Forgotten City, that was all that remained of her — her memory. Cloud was falling apart, dreaming of a love that never was, could never be.

"Cloud, please. Just let her be." Tifa continued.

"I can't!" Cloud exclaimed as he rose from his bed. "It's all my fault! All I could do was stand there and watch her die, not even trying to stop him."

"You were under Sephiroth's control!" Tifa replied. "You couldn't do anything about it. It's not your fault!"

"Whatever," Cloud sighed. "Please, just leave me alone for now."

Tifa stormed out, furious that Cloud couldn't let go of Aeris, saddened that he didn't see anything in her. Even after sharing tender memories and thoughts by the Highwind before their journey to the Northern Crater, he still didn't seem to feel anything special for her. Why couldn't he let go of Aeris?

Cloud sat back down on the bed. Maybe he should just get on with his life. Tifa was a great companion, and she'd be with him forever — but she wasn't Aeris. Aerisher loving attitude, her kind words, her smileall gone, because he was Sephiroth's puppet. All Cloud could do was stand there as Sephiroth sent Aeris's soul to the Lifestream

As Cloud's eyes started to well with tears, he noticed something under the bed. As he pulled the object out, he immediately recognized it — the Princess Guard, Aeris's most powerful weapon. The party found it in the Temple of the Ancients, a staff awaiting a Cetra to inherit its awesome power. She barely got to wield its powers, leaving the group to try and stop Sephiroth and save the Planet as well. It was a light staff, yet elegant in it's own way. It was very beautiful — like Aeris.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Cloud sobbed. "I'm all alone."

Three knocks at the door quickly interrupted Cloud's painful moment. He quickly returned the Princess Guard to its place under the bed. Didn't he ask to be left alone? Tifa never knows when to quit! He brushed his tears aside and went to the door. Opening it, Cloud started, "Tifa I said I didn't want to"

Cloud stopped talking shocked at what was before him. Aeris's life-filled body stood right before his very eyes! She smiled, just like she always did, and Cloud's mouth just hung open. As the shock subsided, Cloud began to cry as if Aeris had died all over again. Aeris, too, also began to cry and the two embraced — an embrace that Cloud thought would never happen. After what seemed like an eternity, the two slowly stepped to his bed and sat next to each other, holding hands and wiping away tears — which were soon replaced by smiles.

Cloud began in a choked-up voice, "H-How did you"

"How am I here now, you mean?" Aeris quickly interrupted. "Well, to put it simply, when the Lifestream converges on a single point, all of the souls gathered there can grant the wish of the person who brings them all together. The Lifestream granted the one wish in your mind at the time Cloud, because you helped to bring all of them together. That wish just happened to be for me to come back to you. For that, I don't think I can ever truly thank you."

"But how did you get here?" asked Cloud. "What happened?"

Aeris continued her story. "My body was returned from the Lifestream at Midgar, where the Lifestream converged. I was somewhat weak, but managed to get to Junon Harbor, where I sneaked aboard the ship and got here to Costa del Sol. I overheard residents talking of a group of people getting this villa, and I knew it was you guys. With much of my strength back I entered the villa, with nobody around. I noticed the bedroom door closed, with sobbing coming from behind the door. I knocked to be polite and now here we are!"

Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. His wish? He was just trying to save the Planet, though Aeris was all he could think about as he watched the Lifestream gather at Midgar. But was this really Aeris?

"I don't want to seem unthankful," Cloud said, "but how do I know that you're really Aeris?"

"This might help jog your memory," Aeris playfully said, and with that she embraced Cloud and passionately kissed him — the one true thing she wanted to experience with Cloud, but never got to until now. Cloud, without resistance, returned the embrace and kissed back just as passionately. Cloud couldn't believe what was happening — this really was Aeris! She finally came back! Oh, the things they never got to do, never got to experience — they'd all be possible! He never wanted this moment to stop

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted as she barged into the bedroom. "Who is that?!? I can't believe youoh, my God. Aeris?!? Everyone come in here!"

With that, Barret, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie hurried into the room.

"Aeris!" they all cheerfully shouted.

"Where you been girlie?" Barret playfully asked.

"Hello again, Aeris," Red XIII formally expressed.

"Where the !@$#, I mean, where have ya' been?" Cid corrected.

"Boy I always wanted to give you your fortune again!" Cait Sith exclaimed.

"That's okay Cait," Aeris replied. Happily glancing at Cloud she added, "I think I know where my future is now."

"I guess the two greatest loves are together again," noted Vincent.

"Yeah," added Yuffie. "Who knows what'll happen next? Maybe I'll stop stealing materia!" Everyone then gave Yuffie a hard stare. "Okay, okaysorry."

Aeris proceeded to retell her story to the others. However, Tifa wasn't exactly as cheerful as everyone else. Two greatest loves?' What about Tifa? She never got to be with Cloud, and this certainly wasn't the way she thought things would happen. Aeris back from the dead? What about Tifa, who had been there all along? What about her chance with Cloud? Maybe they were right — maybe Cloud and Aeris were meant for each other. This was all too muchshe had to get away

"I'm not feeling well," Tifa faked. "I need some air."

Without the chance for anyone to react, Tifa hurried outside.

"What's wrong with her?" Cait Sith asked.

"I don't know," Red XIII replied, "but I think she needs some time to sort all of this out, as do we." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How could this be happening?" she asked herself out loud. "What about me?" Too much was happening too quickly and she needed time to sort it all out. She hurried out, past the children playing in the street, past the bar, crying as she ran.


End file.
